


One Cent's Worth

by TinyBat



Series: Tartan and Plaid [1]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, Grant is older brother-ing with every cell in his being
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-02
Updated: 2014-02-02
Packaged: 2018-01-10 23:18:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1165773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TinyBat/pseuds/TinyBat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Skye might have developed feelings on the subject of Fitz after a disheveled and exhausted engineer comes to breakfast looking very unlike himself. She chooses to deal with them by doing the sensible thing and hiding until they go away. This works out about as well as expected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Cent's Worth

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt Fill: Skye x Fitz- Fitz (finally) doing something that it just screams in her face that she likes him. So something that makes it painfully obvious. Or more than obvious because this is Skye we're talking about here. 
> 
> Title from: "a penny for your thoughts", and "the penny drops"/"the penny dropping" meaning "that moment of sudden understanding"

Lacking in subtlety of any kind was the polite way of putting it, but Skye knew for a fact that Ward has written “She’s like a brick to the face and totally unsuited for undercover work at this point in time” in her file, because he was a jerk. She agreed wholeheartedly and her complete lack of grace had been put on full display this morning. Hiding in her room wasn’t going to make it go away, but neither was leaving. She had broken a cereal bowl, and had spilled the last of the Lucky Charms because someone had yet to do his laundry and she hadn’t been quite prepared for carpet slippers and blue plaid flannel pants to be the order of the day.

She didn’t drop things, she might bump things but breaking crockery wasn’t the usual when something so completely out of left field happened. The worst part was that nobody else looked bothered in the least. Ward just handed Simmons her coffee, and she made a stack of toast like there wasn’t a half dressed engineer in the kitchen. Coulson was reading something on his tablet, and May was quietly eating an orange. The shattering of the bowl and the rattle of the spoon hitting the floor had shaken almost everyone out of their still tired stupor and they all turned to stare. At that point, Skye felt a little like she wanted the Bus to open up and drop her out at 40,000 feet.

She curled up tightly on her bed and groaned, recalling the feeling of 4 sets of eyes on her made her feel nauseous. Who gave Fitz the right to show up like that? It was totally uncalled for, he said last night that he needed to do laundry so why hadn’t he stayed up and gotten it done? It was those sweaters he wore, none of them fit. His pants didn’t fit either, none of his clothes did, they were always just slightly too big and it made him look even younger than he already did. The all too fresh memory of the shockingly fit engineer elicited a whimpering noise Skye buried in the pillow she had curled into her chest. The universe clearly had to hate her, because he’d gotten over his infatuation with her months ago, and then he came to breakfast this morning and it was like the Bus did a barrel roll.

Ward had taken him out after their last mission because he had insisted that the scientist was much better in the field than he gave himself credit for. When they came back, Fitz had a livid purple bruise along his jawline and a swelling cut just under one eye. The look Simmons turned on Ward when they came in could have cut through to the core of the earth, but the specialist shrugged it off and she yelled at him until he left the lab, waving at Fitz and smiling as he went. The bruise was fading from blue to green, but the cut was still there, a shade of red that stood out against his skin. He’d been excused shaving until the bruise went away, even if it hadn’t been a hematoma as initially feared. Only Simmons was unsurprised to find that Fitz could indeed grow facial hair, saying that she’d had to confiscate his razors before because he got a bit careless when he was overtired. The look worked out more than well for him, but Skye was definitely the only one who thought so. 

The oh so blatant staring she’d been doing at his chest, then at his shoulders, and arms and finally at what could be seen of his abs through his undershirt really put the cherry on the sundae. Leo Fitz, engineer, surly Scot, and socially awkward mess, was no longer a sexless being Skye lived with and she would give anything for that to be the norm again. Where the hell had all the muscle mass come from? He stayed in the lab all the time, and needed to be forcibly removed on occasion for his own good.

His forearms were scarred and burnt in places from working with sharp metal scraps, and soldering irons. The mystery of how he had gotten such shapely biceps was going to haunt her, right along with how solid looking his shoulders were; and just how it bordered on criminal that he wore those stupid sweaters now that she knew they were hiding what were a really great and not overtly muscled set of abs. Fitz was sexy, and not in the conventional sense, or at least he hadn’t been until this morning, and the revelation was both dreadful and awesome. She didn’t need to have a crush, especially on him, but he definitely wasn’t Miles and she had nothing to hide from him. Fitz was sweet in his own way and he’d let her down gently if she chose to say anything.

A knock on the door pulled Skye out of her haze of misery and embarrassment. “What?” she called, hoping she didn’t sound too put off. “It’s me. I wanted to see if you had it together, I can’t get on you about slacking if you don’t have your head in the game.” came Ward’s voice from the other side of the door. Skye grumbled and opened the door to find her S.O. smirking down at her in a way that meant he was going to make her life an absolute hell. “Unless you believe in mercy killings, go away. I’m not in the mood.” she said, trying to shut the door on him, but his foot blocked it and he stepped inside.

"That was quite the display this morning. I don’t think i’ve ever seen anyone turn that red before. You’re lucky he’s mostly oblivious until after his second cup of coffee." Ward said, leaning against the doorframe, clearly in the mood to make every second of the rest of Skye’s day suck as hard as possible. "I can’t throw you out, but I can tell you to shove it and that’s exactly what i’m doing. I was tired okay? It’s not a big deal." she lied, it was the biggest deal in recent history and here Ward was, doing his job as pseudo-older brother and making sure she was as embarrassed as possible.

"It’s a huge deal. Your timing is worse than mine, i’m still dodging Simmons for letting him get hit. If you like him, you realize that I might actually need to kill him in his sleep, right? Scots are actually supposed to be really-" The statement was cut off with a groan as Skye punched him in the sternum, glaring up fiercely. "You are actually the biggest jerk ever. I don’t know if I like him. I was surprised, I was starting to think he was made of sweaters and denim."

"He isn’t. You got an eyeful this morning and if you want to skip training to go take a cold shower and wallow in your newfound discovery, that’s fine. I’m just not gonna let this go until you tell him." Ward said, really enjoying getting to be an ass about her personal trauma. She hit him again and turned him around, pushing him out the door. "Yeah, okay, now you need to go. Thank you for coming in to check on me but I think I might just die alone in here and then i’ll be all set." 

"I’m sending Simmons in later, if she doesn’t shout me out of the lab again. You’re going to need to give her a straight answer." He walked away and Skye gave him the finger while his back was turned. She’d never had an older sibling, and she really couldn’t do better in that regard even with his stupid alpha male threats. Though if he did kill Fitz, that’d be going a little too far and it would really screw up his plans for romance in the workplace, since Simmons really had a lot of regard for Fitz as a living, breathing, human being,

"You do that!" Skye called, wishing the doors to the bunks could slam as she flung herself back on her bunk. She found herself fervently wishing that she could erase the last 3 hours, and the amazing if inexplicable sight of a sleep rumpled, slightly worn, and scruffy Fitz from her brain forever. Dammit, she was going to need that cold shower.


End file.
